


Kotys

by wackyjacqs



Series: Bizarre Holidays [128]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 11:09:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18755266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wackyjacqs/pseuds/wackyjacqs
Summary: Everything around Jack faded away and he watched with horror as the color drained from Carter’s face and she collapsed to the ground.





	Kotys

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ‘World Asthma Day’ (7 May).
> 
> The choice of holidays for this date were not great... I apologize now.

Jack liked the Bapteseans, he really did. He thought they were great – even if they did still believe the Goa’uld were gods – and they knew how to throw one hell of a celebration, but when they brought out a "gift" from their supposed goddess, Jack started to plan their escape. However, when the gift turned out to be some kind of weird green glitter powder, he hesitated and decided to let Daniel do a little investigating - which would have been fine, only for the archeologist to discover that the "powder" was actually some kind of drug, left behind by the Goa'uld for the people of the planet. Jack didn't want to know the reasons why and had tried to get the locals to forgo using the "gift", but before the team could do anything, the evening party had quickly started to turn into something more like an orgy, and he knew it was time for he and his team to retreat before they fell into any danger.

They had just made it to the outskirts of the village when they came face to face with four Jaffa. With both sides quickly drawing their weapons, the stand-off was broken by the appearance of a youthful – and very beautiful – woman who stood between the two groups. However, before any further introductions could be made, her eyes glowed and she smirked.

“Well, if it isn’t SG-1.”

Jack forced a smile, but kept his weapon trained on the Jaffa. “And you would be?”

“Kotys.”

“Daniel?”

“Uh, the goddess of rampant insobriety and obscene behavior.”

“Ah.” Jack winced, realizing why the Bapteseans’ sudden change in behavior made more sense. “Hathor 2.0?”

“In a manner of speaking,” he mumbled and Jack resisted the urge to shudder at the thought.

He studied the Goa’uld and her Jaffa for a few more seconds and decided that as they didn’t seem prepared to kill them just yet, it would be best for the team to cause as little trouble as possible for the people of PCY-772. With a sigh, he reluctantly signaled for them to lower their weapons and lead the way back to the village, but when they arrived, Jack could only describe the scene as wild and lascivious. So much so, that he felt himself blushing and didn’t know quite where to look.

“Does the air look… green to anyone else?”

He cast a glance to Carter who was standing to his right before he forced himself to look around them and he frowned. Their surroundings did indeed have a green tinge to them, and it felt a little hard to breathe. He could see pockets of green smoke rising sporadically around and if he looked closer, he’d even swear the smoke was glistening.

What else struck him as odd, however, was the fact that the Bapteseans – at least the ones that were still conscious – had yet to notice their re-emergence to the celebration – or that of their ‘goddess’. Not that Kotys particularly seemed to mind. Jack’s frowned deepened; he’d yet to meet a Goa’uld that didn’t demand their existence be acknowledged the second they arrived and he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. Especially when she glanced at Daniel, then Teal’c, before suddenly meeting his eye.

“So,” she purred as she stepped closer to the team, and a slow, almost feral smile, twisted her lips, “which one of you shall be the first to join the celebrations?”

“Uh, how about none of us,” Jack answered.

Kotys tilted her head slightly and studied him before she gestured to a group of young women to her right.

“Are you sure?”

Jack rolled his eyes to hide his discomfort. All he really wanted right now was his gun so he could shoot Kotys, her Jaffa, and try to stop whatever-the-hell-kind-of-drug-induced-spell the Bapteseans had fallen under. 

“Very well,” she sighed, pulling him from his thoughts. “Perhaps your female would be more willing.”

Suddenly, one of the Jaffa grabbed Sam’s arm and dragged her forward towards Kotys. As Jack, Daniel and Teal’c all tried to reach for her, the remaining three Jaffa intervened and restrained them.

Jack’s voice was low, dangerous when he spoke.

_“Get your hands the hell off her.”_

The air seemed to fall silent around them. The only sound Jack could hear was the roaring in his ears as he realized he had just screwed up. He tried to keep his expression neutral, and ignore the looks the rest of his team were now giving him. But then he saw it. The moment Kotys knew she’d stumbled across something.

“She belongs to you?”

Jack’s jaw tightened but he refused to say anything, or let his gaze wander from the Goa’uld who now stood inches from him. She let her gaze travel between him and Carter for a few seconds.

She then nodded towards the Jaffa restraining Carter, who quickly knocked the back of her legs and forced her to her knees and Jack couldn’t help but struggle against his own captor.

“Interesting,” Kotys mumbled, before she turned away. “Despite what you believe, I treat my people well.”

“Yeah, I’m sure,” Jack muttered.

“Do they look unhappy or ill-treated?”

“Depends on your definition of morality, doesn’t it?”

Her smile faded slightly at the colonel’s question. “Perhaps you would understand better if we showed you our ways, personally.”

“I think we’ve seen enough.”

_“Silence!”_

Jack clamped down on any further argument he had as Kotys’ eyes glowed. 

“Rel’tac,” she whispered.

“That one,” Daniel translated quietly to his left and Jack’s stomach plummeted as she gestured towards Carter. The Jaffa roughly hauled his teammate to her feet and brought her to stand before the Goa’uld before shoving her back onto her knees.

“I won’t tell you anything,” Sam said defiantly and Jack felt a surge of pride as he tried to shrug out of Jaffa’s hold on his shoulders.

Kotys’ laughter filled the air and the sound turned Jack’s blood cold.

“Oh, you won’t be doing any talking,” she said airily as she circled Sam before she stopped and let her lips hover by her ear. “This one,” she continued quietly, as she waved a hand towards Jack, “holds you in high regard. He will be the one to tell me everything I want to know.”

“I won’t tell you squat,” he shot back.

“We’ll see.”

With that, Kotys removed a small velvet pouch from her belt and poured the contents into the palm of her hand. Stealing another glance at Carter, Jack frowned as the Goa’uld muttered a few unintelligible words over the green powder while Sam started to struggle against the Jaffa who held her captive. Suddenly, Kotys lifted her hand threw the powder into Sam’s face.

A shuddering gasp escaped the major before she started to cough and the Jaffa that stood behind her suddenly let go, as did the Jaffa holding Jack hostage. Without thinking, he lunged forward as he heard Sam gasp for breath.

Slowly, everything around him started to fade away and he watched with horror as the color drained from Carter’s face and she collapsed to the ground.

_“Carter!”_

He dropped to his knees and immediately Sam reached out and tugged on the sleeve of his jacket.

“Jack,” she wheezed, while her other hand clawed frantically at her throat. “I – can’t – breathe.”


End file.
